


Coming out

by JulliaaWrites



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Idk why I just did it, Love, Slice of Life, partners just coming out to each other and being curious and supportive about it, supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulliaaWrites/pseuds/JulliaaWrites
Summary: Just a slice of life Eli and Beckett coming out to each other as bisexual and being supportive partners :)
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Elementalists short fic and this came to my mind

Eli and Beckett were enjoying a peaceful evening together. They were in Beckett’s room watching a movie that has just finished.

“Hey Beckett, can I tell you something?”

“Of course!”

“I’m bisexual.”

“That’s amazing, babe!” Beckett was happy. “Actually, I am too.”

“Really? That’s awesome!”” Eli got excited. “Did you ever have a boyfriend?” she was curious.

“No. As I have told you before, I have never dated anyone before you.”

“I know. I just wanted to ask anyway.”

“What about you? Did you ever have a girlfriend?”

“Nope!” she replied. “I also never dated anyone before you.”

“I am glad we are each other’s first and last then.”

“Me too” Eli smiled and Beckett smiled too.

They were there in comfortable silence until Eli asked with more serious expression, “does your family know?”

“Katrina does. My parents still don’t. I know they are supportive, but I just wasn’t ready to tell them yet.”

“That’s okay. You should share it whenever you want to, you aren’t obligated to share it with anyone if you aren’t ready yet.”

“Yeah. I assume your mum doesn’t know yet? Since she just came back last year and all.”

“Actually…. I may have told her.”

“And? How did she react? Because if she didn’t react well I will---”

“Beckett, relax. She was very happy. But I am glad to know you got my back.”

“I'm happy she is supportive" Beckett relaxed. "And of course I do, I love you! I thought that was obvious.”

“It is. I just like to hear you say it” Eli smiled and gave him a quick peck. “What do you say that we go to take a walk near lake? The weather is perfect for walk today.”

“I would love that” he smiled.

And with that they got up and went on a walk, holding hands and enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
